What Happens When Wishes Come True
by dontstealmacupcakes
Summary: Did I notice any of the signs? No, I just went on my merry frickin' way like a stupid person.I blame it on the blonde.


**I have had this idea for forever! So I have finally decided to put it into action! I hope you enjoy! and By the by guys my other account is sweetsilent3 and i have a lot of other works on you enjoy =]**

I woke up that morning with a book pressed to my face. "so the lion fell in love with the lamb" Oh. I had fallen asleep on twilight. Again. I stretched out on my bed on got up, my hair going into my eyes "Mom says breakfast in 10" My dad said from my door way "Thanks for knocking daddy"  
>"Anytime sweetheart" he looked at the book on my bed "That <em>again?<em> Haven't you read it 30 times already?"  
>"52 actually" <strong>(AN;thats actually how many times i've read twilight*blush*)** I grabbed the book and put in my bag "Strange child" My dad chuckled, walking out of my room. My phone vibrated.

_imaprincessgetusedtoit; g morning=]_  
><em>Teamedward=mylife; morning Tilly=]<em>  
><em>imaprincessgetusedtoit; me David and sierra are going to watch the meteor shower 2night wanna come?<em>  
><em>Teamedward=mylife; ill ask the parentals but im pretty sure its ok. c u 2night=]<em>  
><em>imaprincessgetusedtoit; asta la vista baby<em>  
><em>Teamedward=mylife; freak<em>  
><em>imaprincessgetusedtoit; twi-freak<em>

I smiled at the nickname my friends had given me. I chuckled and threw the phone on my bed lightly and pulled on a t-shirt that said 'save the earth its the only place with pandas' and my skinny jeans. I pulled a brush through my blonde tresses and added a tiny bit of make-up. I walked down the stairs and jumped the last one, sliding on the polished wood floor. "Good morning honey" My mom said placing a plate with two chocolate chip pancakes, a bowl of strawberries, and a can of whip cream on the table. "Morning mom" I sat down and spelled _Avery_ in whip cream and then attacked it with my fork. "Got any plans tonight?" My mother said, starting on my dads breakfast. "Only if I'm allowed to go watch the meteor shower with David, Tilly and Sierra" I replied hopefully batting my eyelashes because I knew it mde her laugh. She chuckled" Fine. Home by-"  
>"11. I know the dealio" I grabbed my bag, my shoes(converse, only way to go) and keys and was on my way to school. Thankfully, it was Friday and my teachers don't do much on Fridays because, hey isn't it there weekend too? I put the keys in my motorcycle and put the helmet on my head over my ear buds. I was greeted by <em>decode<em> by Paramore. That was the first thing that indicated a change in my day. Hell, a change in my life.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in english,or biology or whatever this period was, skechting on a piece of paper. But instead of the things I normally draw(flowers, hearts, trees ect.) I kept drawing the forest from twilight. That was the second indication that my life was going to change forever. You know, a smart person would have caught these signs but oh no,not me, I just went along my merry frickin' little way not suspecting anything just like a stupid person. I blame it on the blonde. "Hola, mi amigo" Tilly said as I sat down in the chair beside her at lunch. I turned to David "Let me guess,just came from spanish?" he nodded and I laughed. "So whats 'appenin?" Tilly said and we went on with are normal conversation. Then the third thing came along. It started to rain. In Idaho. The desert. But did I notice? nope,I just kept talking about whatever with my friends Because , like I said, I'm a stupid person. I'm not saying what happened was bad,it was the exact oppiste. But if I had noticed these things, I would have had a bit more warning which would have been nice. But I did not notice these things so when the next morning came...Lets just say I was a tad shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, where are the shooting stars I was promised?" Sierra said, sitting in the bed Of David's truck, me on my motorcycle, and Tilly standing, staring at the sky looking like a kid who had just got locked in a candy store over night. "Look!" she pointed and we all gasped. Hundreds of stars shot across the sky. "Make a wish guys!" Sierra said. I closed my eyes tightly and wished as hard as I could<p>

_I wish Twilight was real and that I could change lives with Bella and no one would know..._

Like I said, I was a tad bit shocked when I opened my eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>well...what do y'all think?oh and by the way you see the magical button down there,yup that one. click it!right now. do it.<strong>


End file.
